Silent Mourning: The Rejected Poison of Romeo
by SilentMourning
Summary: As asked for, the alternate, happier ending to Silent Mourning. enjoy :)


Silent Mourning:The Rejected Poison of Romeo  
  
A/N: Okay, this has NOTHING to do with Romeo and Juliet, read my notes at the end to understand why I used them. This is a happier alternate ending to Silent Mourning. The beginning is the same, but trust me, the story DOES get happier at the end.  
  
  
  
  
She didn't know how long she had been sitting here. outside in this rain...she was to get a cold for sure. A cold wasn't what was on her mind though. Bura Brief, daughter of a fortune. Most wanted girl in Satan City. No man could resist her...that is, ALMOST no man. She had convinced herself from the start that her chilhood crush would never be, and she must forget about it.  
  
"Totally unattainable..." Bura muttered to the stormy damp sky. She had not been able to forget about it. She had not been able to forget about HIM. In fact, the more she tried to push it away, the more this nagging, longing feeling tugged roughly at her chest. This man, that in most ways was still a boy, had done nothing to harm her. Yet, without knowing it, he had hurt her more than any physical pain she could ever have been caused in an entire lifetime.  
  
The tears she had been certain she had no more of returned freely to her eyes. They ran down her face and mingled with the rain. Bura closed her eyes. The rain had already soaked through the white sundress she had worn in commemoration of spring. Her ivory skin unmodestly bared itself to the world. Vulnerable and weak...perfect prey. As Bura shivered with fear and sheer cold, she thought back to what had brought her hear, nay, WHO had brought her here.  
  
  
  
  
Earlier that day, the tinted gray clouds went unnoticed as streams of sunlight filled the cheerful house of the richest family in Satan City. Bura had no reason why this day seemed so much happier than the rest. The Son family was over, like every Saturday, as well as Kuririn's family. But as Bura took a moment to stop from her chatting with her mother and the rest of the ladies and looked about the house, she felt a sudden rising in her chest.  
  
Bura didn't know why, but she was just HAPPY. Bura contiunued the senseless bickering of husbands and men alike when she came to a revelation. Her happiness was a sign...a sign to tell him. Bura Brief was going to confess her love to Son Goten. And if he returned her love...the very notion sent chills up her spine. She nervously glanced back to where the men had been banished. She watched Goten smiling that famous Son smile that was so much like his father's and punching her brother's arm, laughing heartily.  
  
Yes, she decided. She would tell him, this moment...she had to. The sun was shining brightly and the cheerfullness filled the house with it's warmth. But whenever the sun shines, the clouds get jealous and try to cover it up. The sun can either give up, or fight. Maybe Bura should have been looking for clouds, and not rays of sunshine as she strolled into the livingroom for her confession.  
  
"Goten..." Bura said, almost too quietly. Goten barely heard her. But he did, anyway, and turned to see a rather pale Bura. This worried him, Bura never looked like this unless something was really wrong. Trunks noticed this as well, and, being the big brother, spoke up first.  
  
"Bura...what's wrong?" Trunks had never seen his sister like this.  
  
"I- I...need to speak to Goten..." Bura unsuccessfully tried to hide the coming blush that tinted her pale cheeks a scarlet red. Bura felt as if she were in The Scarlet Letter. Her blush had branded her, and everyone came rushing in in an instant.   
  
Adult after adult argued over the situation, while Marron and Pan sat back and watched, faithful that the adults would do something about Bura's sudden affliction. Bura was getting frustrated. She thought that with the commotion, she would be able to quietly confide her long hidden secret to him, but he seemed only concerned in a verbal aparring session with Trunks concerning her 'illness'.  
  
"Go-Goten..." Bura helplessly murmured, not wanted to attract no one's attention but his. "Goten..." She tried again, but nothing, the arguing continued, and drowned out the sound of the rain beating down mercilessly on the capsule home. Bura got even more flustered as the argument grew louder, deftly drowning out the sound out her helpless pleas.  
  
She couldn't take this anymore, she had to get them to shut-up. They were driving her crazy. She clenched her hands, and, forgetting all common sense, screamed at Goten at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Stop fussing over me!!!!!! I'm not sick!! Can't you see I was just trying to tell that I LOVE YOU???!!!!" The room was instantly quiet. That's when Bura heard the rain that had dampened the sunny field that had grown in her mind from cheerful thoghts of Goten and her...together.  
  
Bura could feel accusative and sympathetic looks surrounding her. The looks they all had, it was worse than their constant bickering at eachother. They said nothing and everything at once. Their looks all drifted silent remonstrances and sorrowful explanations. But all Bura could hear was the very evident that she had been blind to see before: He doesn't love you. The silent house felt to Bura as if it were screaming the same words she had envisioned.  
  
He doesn't love you...He doesn't love you...He doesn't love you...He doesn't love...He doesn't love you...He doesn't love you...  
  
The words continued round and round in Bura's head as if they were riding the Ferris wheel of her emotions. She closed her ears to the words but they rang louder yet in her ears...louder and louder and louder and-  
  
"STOP!!JUST SHUT-UP! ALL OF YOU!!" She screamed. Friends and family alike all exchanged shocked glances at this sudden outburst when they had uttered no words to speak of. Bura opened her eyes, not realizing they had been clamped tightly shut the whole time. She looked at the faces that now displayed shock and worry, but to her they were mocking her. Her eyes inherited a crazed shine and she looked for an escape.  
  
Her eyes stopped at the front door. So obvious and so perfect. She pushed the elder Son brother out of her way, barreling past her grandparents which had had come to see what the sudden silence was about. She trampled into the rain and ran, ran, ran...  
  
  
"Gotcha." A raspy voice filled with lust entered Bura's ear. Bura was weak and tired, but not hopeless. She watched in horror as the man ripped her paper like dress from her thin body. As he threw her onto the ground, Bura screamed the only name she knew....  
  
  
Meanwhile, Goten had trampled out of the house after Bura. He had been searching endlessly, but it seemed Bura had dissapeared like a little nymph. Goten often dreamed that if he were in a fairy tale, that Bura would be a beautiful unattainable nymph. He smiled at the thought.  
  
....."Can't you see I'm trying to tell you I love you?!"......  
  
Bura's declaration of love rung in Goten's ear so loudly he felt as if his head would split. as the rain pounded heavily down, Goten looked helplessly at his hands. They were calloused and scared from a life of battles. He swore that he would never use these blood-stained hands to hurt Bura, yet...the look in her eyes....he had hurt her more than he could ever had imagined. As Goten sat forlornly next to a tree, Goten thought he had heard something screaming his name, over and over again.  
  
He listened intently and heard it again. It sounded as if a tormented angel was falling from grace and needed him. Goten knew it was Bura. Bura, who had the body of a wood nymph, the divinty and grace of a goddess and the voice and eyes of an angel. He ran as fast as his legs would take him, and finally found her. Goten's angel was indeed Bura, yet her usually cheerful eyes were filled with pain and tears. goten saw the source of her pain. That man....that man was taking a place that was rightfully Goten's. A place Goten had often dreamed about and ended up having to wash his sheets over.  
  
Goten walked up to the overly excited man pumping into the unwilling nymph and grabbed his shirt firmly. The man stopped for a moment to protest, but Goten just picked him up and threw man as far as his arms would allow. Goten looked down to see a smiling Bura.  
  
"Goten...you came...you came to save me....you heard me..." Goten swooped down and held Bura in his arms, offering all the comfort he could give.  
  
"of course I came Bura...I would never let anyone or anything harm you ever again...from now on I'll always be by your side, i'll protect you and love you more than any man ever could."  
  
"Goten.." Bura said as Goten lowered his lips to hers in a soft, chaste kiss. Bura snuggled up to the warmth of Goten's soaking chest. even though he was soaking wet, Goten was warm. He was almost afraid that they would both destroy themselves over their missunderstanfing. Almost like Romeo and Juliet. this time, though, Goten thought happily, Romeo had rejected the poison, and Juliet needed no dagger.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, that's it, hope you liked it. About the title. One of my reviewers (gah! forgot your name! Gomen...^_^) said this story reminded them of Romeo and Juliet. As I read it again, I realized they had been right. And so, as I had a request for a happier ending, i started thing of a happier ending for Romeo and Juliet. So, that's how my wird little head thought of my title! Also, if you like Inuyasha or poetry, plkease read my other stories and review, I'd be most grateful. Love and peace and happiness for all otakus every where! Sayanara! ^_^ 


End file.
